haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (ONA)
This page is for the ONA, see here for the disambiguation page. The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒちゃんの憂鬱) follows the high school misadventures of Haruhi Suzumiya. The show is based on the manga that parodies the actual series. Main Characters *Kyon *Haruhi *Yuki Nagato *Mikuru Asahina *Itsuki Koizumi *Kimidori *Ryoko Achakura *Tsuruya Setting The ONA takes place in the same setting as the Light Novels, manga, and the anime. Episodes Each episode is titled after a line in the episode, but the show itself just states the title and episode number during the episode. The titles are stated on the back of the Japanese DVD/BD releases. #''My body may be a crane, but my mind is a falcon!'' #''Huh? Only Nagato?'' #''What is that dog's name?'' #''Kyon-kun, Nagato-san.... Nagato-san...'' #''It's a dodgeball challenge!'' #''I have no interest in lewd material!'' #''Whoo! Track Meet with a Few Extra Girls event'' #''Guess I could eat soy-beans'' #''Every character's a maid!'' #''Umbrellas are amazing'' #''Now Mikuru-chan, take off your clothes!'' #''Men shouldn't just take them and not put in effort!'' #''That's right! Let's celebrate Halloween!'' #''That's not the face of a main character!'' #''Balloons are amazing'' #''You didn't have to do that!'' #''Then you'll be "father"!'' #''Kyon-kun, Kyon-kun, I found something strange'' #''Everyone, today's our Christmas Party!'' #''Kimidori-san!'' #''Masked Mustache!'' #''You'll see if you wear this'' #''Self-proclaimed master of contagious laughter'' #''Back in those days, I was driven by a strong sense of purpose'' #''"The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya" PC game?!'' DVDs The series was released on 3 DVDs in May/June/July 2009 in Japan along with Nyoron Churuya-san . The first 10 episodes + OP were on the first DVD; the next 8 were on the second DVD as with the OP, and the remaining 7 plus the OP/ED were on the final DVD. All 25 episodes plus OP/ED were included on the BD-Box released in August 2010. Bandai Entertainment licensed the series and released it on two DVD volumes along Nyoron Churuya-san as well. The first volume contained the first thirteen episodes while the second contained the remaining twelve. Manga Entertainment licensed the series for the UK and plan a sub-only release alongside Madman Entertainment in Australia. Music :Main article: Suzumiya Haruhi-chan no Yuuutsu & Nyoron Churuya-san Tokusei Soundtrack CD The opening animation used the song A Conventional Outline Up to Now (Ima Made No Arasuji, いままでのあらすじ) while the ending animation used the song Something Like an Afterword (Atogaki no Youna Mono, あとがきのようなもの). These were separate pieces from the actual series. The regular episodes used the first five seconds of Haijimaruyo! until the camera hit Haruhi-chan, then Title-chan played for the title logo. Just like the regular TV series, Satoru Kousaki composed the music for Haruhi-chan's episodes. Also like the regular TV series, the soundtrack was only available with the first Japanese volume DVD. #''Hajimaruyo!'' #''Title-chan'' #''Heiwa Desu'' #''Onbiri-san'' #''Omaneke Kimi'' #''Hashire Hashiru noyo'' #''Tatakai no Haruhi-chan'' #''Suriru Manten'' #''Jyuudai na Kokuhaku nano'' #''Boss Kayo'' #''Jyakyou no Kami-sama-chan'' #''Yes the Baraeti'' #''Haruhi-chan no Heya'' #''San Funkan de Cooking'' #''Battle of Maid Royale'' #''Kanashimi of Maid Royale'' #''Chara Sentakushite Miyou'' #''Tokusatsu-chan'' #''Suzumiya Haruh-chan no Yuutsu Gyaruge Hen'' #''Konnichiwa Oshimai!'' es:La Melancolía de Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (ONA) Category: Internet Series Category: Anime